marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales of the Zombie Vol 1 8
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Swingers ** Dora ** Joyce ** * * his wife and his parents * * policemen Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle3 = Jimmy Doesn't Live Here Anymore | Writer3_1 = David Kraft | Penciler3_1 = Mike Kaluta | Inker3_1 = Mike Kaluta | Colourist3_1 = Black and White | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = Tony Isabella | Editor3_2 = Marv Wolfman | Synopsis3 = When young Jimmy dies after a playground accident, his family tries to use Voodoo to resurrect the boy, and are haunted by his spirit, and other dark creatures that exist in the darkness. | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Night of the Hunted! | Writer4_1 = Larry Lieber | Penciler4_1 = Ron Wilson | Inker4_1 = Mike Esposito | Inker4_2 = Frank Giacoia | Colourist4_1 = Black and White | Letterer4_1 = Charlotte Jetter | Editor4_1 = Tony Isabella | Editor4_2 = Marv Wolfman | Synopsis4 = Swainsville County Prison's warden takes great pleasure of letting his prisoners (mostly African American) think they can escape prison so that he and the guards can hunt them down like animals. When one such prisoner is allowed to think he's escaping (by "forgetting" to lock his leg shackles) The prisoner is shot and then hung out in the court yard as a message to the others. In the West Indies, a letter gets to Nago-Ramal, the cousin of one of the prisoners, and he travels to America and purposely causes trouble so that he may be arrested and put in the same prison. When Nago-Ramal learns of the racist wardens hunts, he too tries to escape only to be shot and killed. However, Nago-Ramal rises from his grave as a zombie, and with an army of zombies that were former inmates of this prison, they break into the prison and hang the warden out in the court yard before vanishing into the night. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * * prison guards Other Characters: * prisoners Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = Tales of the Happy Humfo | Writer5_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler5_1 = Mike Kaluta | Inker5_1 = Mike Kaluta | Colourist5_1 = Black and White | Letterer5_1 = Typeset | Editor5_1 = Tony Isabella | Editor5_2 = Marv Wolfman | Synopsis5 = Article about Voodoo temples. | Appearing5 = | StoryTitle6 = Makao's Vengeance | Writer6_1 = David Kraft | Penciler6_1 = Alfredo P. Alcala | Inker6_1 = Alfredo P. Alcala | Colourist6_1 = Black and White | Letterer6_1 = Alfredo P. Alcala | Editor6_1 = Tony Isabella | Editor6_2 = Marv Wolfman | Synopsis6 = Ricardo has come to Dahomey searching for hidden treasure that his family sought to claim but never returned from their expedition. He seeks the aid of an elderly voodoo master Makao, who has control over the very bees that live in the area. However, when Ricardo proves to be cruel and bigoted toward his guides and aids, Makao orders his bees to swarm Ricardo and sting him to death. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}